


Fate?

by AJsansygirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Dom Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags when I think of them as I go, I'm the kink queen, Kinks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, attempted punning, dom kink, eventual fluff and angst (a.k.a what I call story, fear me, first couple chapters are set up, first work on this site, ignore the 2nd end notes, maybe knotting kink I dunno if I'm gonna add it yet, plz don't judge my puns, possessive/jealous kink, reader has a porn stash of kinks, reader is lonely / depressed, semi-slow burn but trust me it needs it and I've seen worse, so many kinks!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsansygirl/pseuds/AJsansygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had a what you call a " porn box " ever since you started it at 12 when your sexual urges were  strangely waaay past your age range you've been adding all your dirtiest kinks in there.</p><p>And that dirty little part of you is were all your thanks go, because if it wasn't for it you wouldn't have had your heaven you have now with that short punny skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "it"

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are set up then smut then story fluff and angst  
> I know I'm a loser I already know the chronological order set up lol  
> FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL BE ALOT LONGER  
> I just wanted to see if anyone liked it yet :3

One day when you were laying in your bed, just staring off into space like you usually do on your frequent days off from work

You had a particularly strong sexual urge wave and knew you couldn't ignore it like you usually did.

So you did what you all ways did and went up to your secret spot in the attic  
(You know the name "secret spot" sounds so stupid now and you could probably do wayyy better now but give yourself a break you WERE 12!-) oops you were inner monologuing instead of paying attention to climbing the pull ladder  
I mean, not that it mattered,  
You knew this house like the back of your hand.  
You knew it so well your not even here most of the time, you just go into your little mind place and let your legs carry you there with no real thought.

You only had like one friend and never really moved from your 3 story house next to the city, you've lived here since you were a kid but your parents past away and had a lot of money saved away to take care of you that's why you don't need to work or any thing but things get boring sitting in this empty house by yourself  
Guess that's another reason you have "it"- boredom 

It's not like you don't have friends you think to your self as your closing the attic door  
But at the same time your lying to yourself  
All your friends have moved away and the 1st and only boyfriend you had ran away when he accidentally found "it"

What is the infamous "it" you say to yourself like you didn't know 

It's everything impure about you  
It's everything that turns you on  
It's what you call....


	2. Sin Tin (little nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kinks that used to make you weak in the knees now don't   
> Maybe you need something or someone else....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late I had trouble with uploading!  
> Next chapter will be sooner!  
> (Ps I'm writing this on my phone)  
> Thank you everyone still sticking around! <3  
> Have a cookie > (: :)

*(Continued from chapter 1....)

It's everything impure about you  
It's everything that turns you on  
It's what you call your "Sin Tin"

It's a rectangular prism made out of tin, it had neon yellow paint marker drawn letters saying "Sin Tin", and it was big and tall enough to house what's inside including:  
Magazines of your kinks  
A collar   
A separate phone than your regular phone (just for dirty stuff)  
And   
A dildo   
Gosh you can feel your cheeks heating up just from the KNOWLEDGE that you actually HAD one of these

It was rather small because you were scared of using it  
You and you last boy friend weren't together long enough for....."penetration".  
So other than using this thing once, you were ... A pure virgin .  
Well as pure as a virgin can be with a box hidden in her attic called "Sin Tin".

So as you were going through the table of contents of it, you came back to reality and looked around your attic, just old dusty boxes and furniture.  
About a club house space and it was tall enough that an adult like you was able to stand up comfortably.  
You looked by the window, that you see right in front of you when you enter through the ceiling from the latter.  
There were 3 boxes in front of the window and you got the tin from a special space in between the three. 

Then you turned around tin in hand and climbed down the pull ladder into the 2nd story hall and folded it up and went into your room at the end of the hall.

The room wasn't much, just a regular square room a closet next to the door on the right a bed next to the window at the front of the room and a tv in front of the bed on top of the dresser and a bathroom off to the side.

sounds plain but dog it was pretty messy, you almost tripped over the shirt you've had since elementary.  
But OH did it make up for it with the bed you flopped down and the mattress literally engulfed you in comfyness but you sat up- right, had work to do.

You picked up the tin and opened it there it was like a million times before, you were actually getting quite bored.  
You got out the daddy/pet play magazine and flipped through the pictures while rubbing your breasts and slowly moving downwards.

You saw a pic of man fucking a chick while pulling her hair and the collar around her neck chocking her.

usually one that made you orgasm the fastest didn't even get you hot in the slightest as your flipping to the next page you move one hand down to your folds moving in your regular patter moaning very lightly even though you don't mean it.  
You weren't getting wetter either you stared at the man and slightly younger woman fucking and him whispering 'that's it baby I'm getting your big girl spot aren't I?mmmm f-Fuck baby. You gunna come for daddy?'  
And that would usually get you to LOSE it but as you're rubbing circles around your clit in vain it gives you minimum pleasure.  
The entire time your just thinking

"I wish I had someone to do that to me..."

Then you could swear an ACTUAL fucking light bulb went above your head.

The way you see it, you could get a new kink, but only a couple out of the million kinks you discovered actually stuck so you doubt that would happen or ...  
You could FIND someone to GIVE you pleasure...

You hurriedly put everything you got out back into the box except the 2nd phone and shoved the tin under the bed barely peeking out.

You then downloaded a chat-and-date app and started scrolling.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a scene with sans and him hanging out with friends and the undertale squad is gunna try and hook him up  
> (Explanation for next chapter)  
> I. CANT.WAIT!  
> writing undertale characters is gunna be hard and fun! Eeeeee! Owo  
> And later chapters will be longer!


	3. a night of endless high jinks with the undertale gang---SLEEPOVER XD!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a sleep over with the undertale cast (excluding asgore and mettaton for now)  
> And most of the gang is planning a surprise for sans he just doesn't know its even being planned their worried he's lonely he always seems like he's counting down the days, even hours. So there DETERMINED to find him some one....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH I wrote the first couple chapters the first time and I liked it WAAAAY more then the 2nd time I wrote it (this one )  
> But I couldn't re-write it AGAIN and make you wait so here have this  
> I know its not the end of the world but I really like that other begining it established the characters better!  
> UGGHHH One little touch and it was gone

Sans was sitting on the couch waiting for the kid it was about that time in the timeline when the kid would [RESET] 

It was also time for a sleepover the gang was having, papyrus said they hadn't seen each other in a while (which in papyrus time is like a week) so he planned a slumber party for his friends.

Heh he really is 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS ' always so sweet to the ones he cares about 

he was one of the things that stayed the same through out the timelines and for that sans was thankful 

As long as paps was happy he would be happy along the ride too. Just float through the good parts and bear the bad parts. And wait for it to repeat.....

*knock *knock 

Speack of the squirt  
Sans couldn't help himself

"who's there?"  
"Frisk!"  
oh this was too easy....  
*snort* "frisk who?"  
"Saaaannns I'm serious!"  
ahhh c'mon kid....

He opened the door with his usual lazy grin on his face and standing in front of him with a cheerful smile on their face was frisk...  
"hi serious"  
The smile was gone in a second  
"Sans no...."  
"im sans!"

He burst out laughing while frisk just groaned

"heheheh, c'mon in kid, your mom out by the car?"  
"Yep good luck with the 'if anything happens your dead' speech sans!" Frisk said as sans closed the door and headed for the driveway.

"heya tori" he said as she noticed him "Oh! Hello sans how are you?"  
"ehh same old, same old you?" "Oh I've been great! The surface is just as beautiful as I remember!" "heh thats awesome tor"

"Oh here I almost forgot!" She handed him frisks Dora back pack with a strange lump and smiled warmly "its so nice to be able to share these good times with friends on the surface...." 

"heh yeah...." It made his imaginary heart ache that the reset was coming soon and only he would remember all these good memory's and all any one will have are memory's of darkness underground.....

He didn't notice tori's hand on his shoulder until she spoke up "Sans? Are you alright? Your eyes went out...." 

"yeah tori, i was just thinking about something " he put his practiced and worn smile on and hiked the back pack up his shoulder nervously,

Sensing the tense air Toriel wanted to lighten up the mood

"Hey Sans,", " yeah?"  
"I heard the most wonderus joke from the woman at the grocery store and I was wondering if I could try it on you!" "eh sure why not?" 

"Okay, 'knock knock' " she was smiling with giddy glee he put on a genuine smile as he remembered the times out in the woods when he met her by the door,  
ahhh tori's specialty although she could throw a good pun now and again

"who's there?"

"Dishes!" 

"dishes who?" ahhhh a classic.

"Dishes a very bad joke!!"

They both howled in laughter and simmered down to chuckled and sans spoke through giggles 

"man tori, you /goat/ to be /kid/ding me, you really /cleaned up/ your act " *wink

They both went into another fit of laughter until there sides hurt and papyrus shouted

"STOP MUCKING AROUND YOU TWO!WHATS TAKING SO LONG?!?! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"welp that's my cue see ya tor'"

"Farewell Sans! Undyne said shell be here with Alphys soon!" 

Sans watched as she drove away and went back inside,

" hey guys tori said dyne and al will be here soon....-"

He looked around and they weren't in the kitchen.... Then he heard giggles from the living room and went to investigate 

They were scrunched over something on the couch and whispering quiet enough he could only make out his name and 'surprise ' and 'lonely' and then 'a whisper shout of 'The Great Papyrus followed by a 'shhh'

So he naturally decided to prank them.

He teleported right in front of them and they shrieked and quickly ran away to hide whatever they had behind there backs.....

He teleported outside were they went, paps room and quick littles 'hide it! Hide it' s were inside so he reappeared right in front of them and they yelped

"Ummmm hey Sans"  
"YES HELLO B-BROTHER!" papyrus chattered out nervously and sans noticed sweat on his skull. "alright guys what were you keeping from me....?" 

They both sighed and said "Well we had a master plan to gang up and tickle you!" " YEA!"

All that just for a plan to tickle? No there was something more...

He set the back pack next to were he usually put frisks stuff, crossed his arms and put on a serious face " and what exactly were you hiding behind your backs and coming up here to hide and keep away from me?"

Papyrus still wouldn't look him in the eye and neither was frisk...

They both sighed and frisk whispered something in papyrus ear hole 

He spoke up "WE WERE HIDING OUR SECRET WEAPON! WHICH WILL BE USED LATER FOR YOUR UNDOING!!!! NYEH HEHEHEHEHE!!!!"

that was all? Welp alright it's probably just a feather or sumthing

"welp alright can't wait."

"SANS!!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE QUAKING IN FEAR!!!" Papyrus said as he stomped his foot.

"im quaking bro, im really /rattling my bones/  
Frisk giggled at there antics

"welp just wanted to tell ya undyne and alphys are on there way over"

"NYEH HEH! COME HUMAN WE MUST PREPARE FOR A NIGHT OF PLEASANT BONDING SLEEPOVERY ACTIVITIES!!!!!"

He Striked a heroic pose, hand on chest and non existent wind blowing his sleep scarf cape in the wind, man he was cool,

After he was done he grabbed frisk and they headed off to prepare

"heh heh..."

Sans went his own pace and followed them so they didn't burn anything.

again.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and there was a huge pillow fort were they were sitting earlier. Looks like it could fit the whole gang.

And now they were already setting up everything for spaghetti, that was what happens when you put frisk and papyrus together....

"HEY PUNKS!!!!! The door SLAMMED open all the way and Undyne came bursting through carrying Alphys in a little ball on her shoulder 

" UNDYNE, ALPHYS"  
Both frisks and paps shouted and ran to greet them while sans sauntered in to the dining room with them and pulled out a chair to sit on.

Alphys crawled off and wobbled a little, they obviously ran here.  
Well Undyne did.

"U-undyne! S-s-sorry guys! Oh hi frisk!" Alphys stuttered a hello to everyone while pulling up a chair next to sans, 

Undyne made her way over to the living room and inspected the pillow and blanket fort

"Nice Job Punks! For A Couple Of WEENIES! "

"YEAH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE GREATEST 'WEENIE'!!! NYEH!"  
He knelt down and whispered to frisk "what's a weenie" frisk responded with a 'I dunno' noise.

"ANYWAYS," Undyne continued  
Let's Get This Party STARTED!!!"

she ripped her plain black T and shorts to reveal dragon ball covered sleep shorts and a naruto symbol on her shirt 

Papyrus did it with the same enthusiasm but didn't rip off his battle body and had his sleep battle body on in instead which was just a white T with the same symbol and blue sleep shorts and his scarf cape frisk was in what they arrived in which was red footies and a rainbow heart in the middle Alphys exused herself to go change into her mew mew kissy cutie designed shirt and sweat pants and sans wore his usual 

"SANS MY MAGAZINE SAYS YOU CANT BE IN THE SLEEPOVER WITHOUT PROPER SLEEP WEAR!!!"

"oops sorry" sans grabbed a eye mask with closed eyes on them out of his hoodie and put them above his eye sockets and snapped his fingers and his out door slippers changed to his inside slippers

"howzat bro?"  
"HMMM IT IS BETTER BROTHER AND WILL HAVE TO DO!!

" O-ok guys I'm done" alphys said as she put her other clothes in her and Undyne shared bag on the table.

''THERE! NOW THAT EVERYONE IS IN PROPER SLEEPOVER WEAR IT IS NOW A PROPER  
SLEEPOVER AND WE CAN BEGIN THE ACTIVITIES NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

"ALRIGHT! What's First Papyrus!! ?!?"Undyne shouted obviously ready for ruff housing And now it was time for the fun to begin!!

...--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp dear reader what is the gang plotting against sans?  
> Don't worry its for his own good!  
> If they don't he's too lazy (and scared of a reset)
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> Next chapter is part 2/2 of the sleepover then its back to reader!
> 
> I'm scared this is all new for me so I hope its good!! You guys seem to like it right?
> 
> PS : SOS HELP!!!:  
> I don't know how to fix the summary from chapter 1 so remember
> 
> 1st end summary= chapter your on summary 
> 
> 2nd end summary = chapter 1 summary


	4. when the kids go to sleep the adults come out to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep over of activities that the gang do that tires sans out so they can do their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD   
> I'm so sorry for going on this mini hiatus / break BUT don't worry! I'm gonna start updating again so rejoice!

. "ALRIGHT! What's First Papyrus!! ?!?"Undyne shouted obviously ready for ruff housing And now it was time for the fun to begin........

(*Continued from chapter 3...)

" WELL, IM GLAD YOU ASKED UNDYNE, FOR YOU SEE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A WHOLE NIGHT OF, ACTIVITIES! nyeh!"

He leaned in next to undyne and alphys and whispered so no one else heard, "and they are tiring so we can start or plan..."

"Shhhh" they both shushed at the same time.

"W-w-whats first pap-pyrus?"

"SPAGHETTI!!!",  
They all screamed at her.

Except sans who was already napping lightly

" A-a-ah, o-of course..."(why'd i even ask), she thought playfully.

" SANS!! YOU LAZY BONES I DECLARE THE NO NAPPING RULE ALL TONIGHT! AND YOU WILL, PARTICIPATE!", papyrus trapped sans arm and pulled him to the kitchen with everyone else in follow.

"ugggh.....'k bro.... but i might not put my /back bone/ into it~"

papyrus dropped sans in a chair a turned to everyone in there deluxe kitchen,

"Heh Heh...." papyrus tried to cover up his small smile with his hand ,

"aw c'mon bro your smilin'~"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!!!!"

He turned around to everyone giggling at there antics and spoke with new vigor,

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO START THE TRAINING! KNOWN!AS!COOKING!!!

" Heck yeah!I wanna stir"

"AH,AH,AH UNDYNE, I HAVE ALREADY KNOW WHICH PART YOULL EACH DO!" He constructed

"UNDYNE, YOU AND DR.ALPHYS SHALL PREPARE INGREDIENTS, OVER THERE!", He pointed over to a counter with a already prepared cutting board and food,

'GRAET THINKING O GRAET PAPYRUS!' he thought to himself proudly

'WITH UNDYNES SPEED AND ALPHYS CARFULNESS THEY WILL WORK WONDERS TOGETHER!'

he turned to frisk 

" YOU WILL BE WORKING WITH ME! HUMAN!, I AM LEAVING YOU THE IMPORTANT JOB OF ......!  
TURNING!UP!THE HEAT!, AND YOU WILL ALSO ASIST WITH SANS....OH SANS! "

"mmm hmmm sup' bro? wats my job?"

"BROTHER!YOU SHALL BE THE TASTE TESTER! AND I EXPECT GREAT WORK AS GREAT AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

SANS POV  
He sat there chuckling with the occasional pasta joke 'god there were so many, golden opportunitys!', and eating food that papyrus wanted him to taste vanish in to his dark void of a mouth with out opening it, how you say?  
Maaaagic ~  
No literally magic, his magic, but enough about that....

Man his brother was cool, he cared enough to know everyone like the back of his glove ,

'wish i could care like that...'  
Sans thought to himself....  
But it was actually kinda nice to participate in a good part of the timeline....

Oh! He figures out the spaghetti done, as he can tell by the noise settling down and papyrus serving him a plate of the famous pasta...  
He made his food go in his mouth and disappeared to his trash tornado in his room, but he did take one bite and it was actually pretty good when you put them all together, He sat through dinner and cracked puns while the rest of the little conversation carry on then his brother said   
" ALRIGHT! NOW THAT WE HAVE OUR TUMMIES FULL...NEXT ACTIVITY! "

'o dog, another one yeah he ain't getting up for awhile after this night is done....i mean i practically used most of my magic and that's most of my energy right there....welp i'll use some of my spare... for papyrus!

"well I guess we better get to it and /spaghetti/ out of here"

*GROANS...

'heh'

END OF SANS POV

EVERYONE ELSES POV DURING DINNER SCENE:

"Wow Pap We Actually Did Pretty Good On This Batch! And? We Didn't Burn The House Down HuHuHu!!"

"OF COURSE NOTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND IT WAS EXTRA GOOD WITH FRIENDS!"

"yea, oh hey paps, do you know wat they say about cold spaghetti?"

"UMMM ITS COLD BUT STILL GOOD???"

"naw bro they say those who forget the /past/a....are doomed to /reheat/ it! heheh"

"SAAANNNS!!"

"Sans I Swear To DOG I Will END You If You Make Another Pun"

"ahh cmon undyne, I mean I'm not, /Alfredo / you, besides making puns is part of my daily /routini/,"

"SANS! YOU GET NO MORE SPAGHETTI!"

"well that's fair, it was /malfade/ for making all those puns, so let's get to it and /spaghetti/ outta here"

Suddenly Papyrus picked up sans and with a wink from the short skeleton papyrus tossed him into the pillow fort and the others followed behind concerned,

"Pap-PAPYRUS! y-you could have hu-hurt him!"

"ITS OK ALPHYS! HE STRANGELY ALWAYS LANDS ON HIS FEET WHEN I DO THAT....HMMM....ANYWAYS! SANS! IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER PUN YOUR BED TIME WILL BE LONGER!"

"ok"

"AND YOU CANT NAP"

"ok"

"OK! NOT EVEN YOU CAN RUIN MY FAVORITE MOVIE WITH POPCORN OF COURSE!

" I'll get it!" Said frisk as they rushed excitedly to the kitchen

When she got back and everyone got settled in they played the movie and sans already started to feel tired, slightly dozing off even

"P-psst l-l-look!" Alphys said in a hushed whisper halfway through the movie, "s-sans fell asleep!"

"I The Great Papyrus Will go Put Him To Sleep, He Should Stay Asleep Until Morning Nyeh Heh Heh"

After papy tucked in sans   
hewent to his room and grabbed His and frisks hidden things and went downstairs and ventured back into the pillow fort as the movie was ending and gathered around the lantern 

"Mmmfghfmm!!"

Oh sorry flowey! Frisk said worryingly as she unzipped the back pack and pulled flowey out in his flower pot

"Sorry I had to keep you in there sans doesn't like you very much..."

"And We Don't Either! But The Punk Voches For You...."

"Golly Thanks" flowey says in a sarcastic fake nice voice.

Undyne rolls her eyes "So What's The Plan?"

.............

 

To Be Continued


	5. In Which Its A SetUp For The Date Disguised As A Sansy Morning  Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and setup for the date uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Yes I know, I've been absolute garbage at updating but this is a chapter to introduce that I am coming back and SUPRISE! I an now going to be uploading once I week! Every Friday to be specific uwu
> 
> 2.)Reader is still unnamed or whatever your name is/y/n and she's still a reader but the username I'm going to be giving her is "BlueJ/Blue" that's just her online u s e r n a m e don't worry owo
> 
> 3.) Next Chapter is going to be sans and reader going on the long awaited date but with a little twist~  
> And don't worry sin tin isn't out if this yet ~

Everyone was in a fit of giggles as Undyne spoke up at an attempt at a whisper

"Alright So! PAPYRUS!! Do You Have It?!

" I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THROUGH A MASTER ACT OF TRICKEREY HAVE 'BORROWED' SANS' PHONE UHHH...JUST FOR THE OCCASION!"

They all sat around the now off television in the fort, "A-Alright, does everyone remember the p-plan?" there was a resounding confirmative from everyone and Alphys started downloading a dating app they all heard about called 'soulmate' where humans and monsters could start having relationships 

Unfortunately it wasn't exactly popular...when monsters emerged from the underground to the surface, they weren't met with the warmest of welcomes but monsters were still as kind as ever, being made of love and magic, incapable of recuperating the hate humans threw upon them 

"D-Done! I-I set up his profile as best I could do" 

 

For the profile pic there was an actually decent pic of sans, he could be quite handsome when he wanted, and his username was 'bone daddy' 

They all chuckled at that, man! Plotting this was fun! 

They looked through the profiles from users already on there, but no luck, they were just mostly other experimental monsters and of course spam bots, they searched through the night until they were all passed out 

And in the chorus of snores a ding went off on the phone, a notification to chat

 

. . .

 

In the morning, once sans woke up at about noon he was surprised to see his lazy bones was up before everyone else, he let out a chuckle at what he saw downstairs, everyone was sprawled out in a demolished blanket fort in a pile of limps and drool, and he noticed flowey in the corner and grumbled to himself as he descended down the rest of the staircase, of course frisk would find a way to sneak him in...---

Then he noticed a black square that looked suspiciously like his phone, 'great' he thought flatly

What kind of shenanigans did they do this time...he floated it over and snatched it up as he went over to make some coffee.

While he was lazily waving his hand around to make his magic do all the hard work to make his heavenly fuel, he decided to scroll through the notifications, mostly ones for an application he downloaded that was literally just downloaded puns, even if he already knew them all from the resets, a perk you could say And he noticed a request to chat from a...dating app? That wasn't there before, and decided to check it out while the noise of their loud lousy coffee machine woke everyone up slowly one by one

 

. . . . . .

 

When you woke up the next morning you were groggy from 'exploring your options' all last night, and you found a couple people who looked interesting but once you started chatting it was so obvious they were way too vanilla for the kind of...proposal you were interested in.

Now you were just waiting for the last one to message you back, speaking of which you should probably see if he said anything He looked like some kind of skeleton, with a cute albeit goofy smile and his username was 'bone daddy'  
hehehehe, guess you thought it was 'humorous' you internally face palmed at that, god you were such a loser! But he looked like the kinda guy who wouldn't mind, you thought giggling to yourself

When you checked as you were getting dressed, and there was a simple ''sup' so you messaged back a greeting and 'how r u?'

 

. ° . ° .°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading this thanks for sticking around >w< all two of ya c':
> 
> Again I'm really sorry, I lost motivation....writing wasn't f u n, it was stressful  
> But in better news I feel like I've improved in my absence and I hope you all can see the better quality of my improvment  
> I feel like I've matured a lot owo


	6. Coffee and Sleepover!: The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and sans go get some coffee and old friends meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light cursing in this chapter and there will be more throughout the story so watch out if ya don't like that owu
> 
> That's what I like about undertale its so goofy yet its not afraid to curse or its not not unnatural when it does happen .w.

bone-daddy:  
*as you can see pretty bone-ly

o  
m  
g 

y e s 

BlueJ:  
*oh cool! me too!

how could you put this...

BlueJ:  
*so what kind of relationship were you looking for? owo

He didn't answer back for about 5 minutes and you chewed on your lip anxiously 

he responded back and you perked up happily, 

bone-daddy:  
*want to go out I guess? ;)

Ok so this one sounds promising--

BlueJ:  
*Okay sure, where do you want to meet?

*Oh well, where do you live? I probably should ask that first Lol X³

 

bone-daddy:  
*short answer you probably heard of us before, we live in that one house with a bunch a snow and x-mas decorations on our house year round'

\-- oh wait they were somewhat infamous around the town you were in, Ebott City

BlueJ:  
*Oh yeah I know you guys XD there's a coffee shop around there, you want to get some? :) 

bone-daddy:  
*yeah that sounds good you free 2day? 

BlueJ:  
*Yeah! :D

bone-daddy:  
*k, how bout noon? ;)

You looked at the clock and it was about 10:00

BlueJ:  
*Sure see you there bonehead owu

he didn't respond back so you just assumed it was agreed and started getting ready with an outfit consisting of a plaid hoodie, a knit beanie with matching knit skater gloves, and simple jeans, and your Converse with light makeup

it was just an experimental date after all, might as well make some breakfast so you went downstairs to do so.

sans P.O.V:

he stared at his phone he didn't think humans like this existed... is it hot in here? he shrugged it off since it was mid-summer to be honest, he didn't really know what he was doing but he just went along with whatever was happening 

"Yo! SkelePunk, Move Over And Stop Hogging The Coffee Machine"

"sure thing, /bass/"

"It's Too Early For Your Shit Sans" 

"UNDYNE! ITS ALSO TOO EARLY TO CURSE AS WELL" 

"Yeah, Yeah"

...

"so does anyone want to tell me what you were doing with my phone?"

\--"BROTHERI'MSOSORRYYOUWEREJUSTSOLONELEYICOULD'NTSTANDITANYMOREIUNDERSTANDIFYOUDON'TBUTPLEASEFORGIVEMEEEEE--"

Sans looked up from his cup after taking a sip 

"ok" 

"'OK'?!? UNACCEPTABLE DISGRACE AND SHUN ME FOREVERRRR"

" nah i'm cool with it"

"*SIGH* REALLY?!? WONDERFUL AS THAT IS I SOMEHOW KNEW YOU'D BE TOO LAZY TO HOLD A GRUDGE..."

"yeah, i'm actually meeting up with someone this afternoon"

"THAT'S SO COOL!! ALBEIT NOT AS COLL AS ME nyeh heh heh, COME! WE MUST PREP YOU!!

"ok" 

 

When they emerged again sans had on a tad nicer jacket ,since he refused to not wear pockets, jeans, and actual tennis shoes

Everyone was at the table having 'mew mew kissy cutie™' cereal and watching 'Dragon Ball Z' on TV and once they saw sans and Papyrus, Undyne let out a long cat call whistle 

"Lookin' Spiffy Dude, What's The Occasion?"

"SANS IS GOING ON A DATE!!" 

Everyone just stared incredibly and slack-jawed at sans while he was looking down with a blush dusting his cheeks 

"yeah it's whatever" he mumbled with a shrug and a smirk 

"S-so who's the lucky girl? or guyyyy?? No judging! Uhhh hdksvzuebks" alphys simmered down into studders

sans pulled out his phone, pulled up your profile, and tossed it at the table, Undyne caught it, having the quickest reflexes, "HMM SHE LOOKS SOMEWHAT...FAMILIAR..." 

sans looked over at the clock and teleported his phone back to him much to everyones displeasure, "welp, gotta go" and he walked around out the door then popped out of existence to the coffee shop and saw you over there already, and of course, decided to prank you a little~ 

"heya"

 

"AH! Oh! S-sorry! it's just you, sorry you just spooked me"

heh heh, what can i say? guess i'm a, spooky scary skeleton?~"

"No fair! You stole that joke from me!" you let off with a little laugh 

"anyways, can i get cha some coff? i know it's a little late and all, hope ya don't mind" 

it was getting really hot now...

"Not at all, it's perfectly fine! to be honest I love it even at night"

"cool, you can go grab a seat i'll go order, what did cha want again?"

"oh thank you! and ummm a blended caramel please?"

"no problem, brb" and he left off with a wink 

he popped over to the window and scared the crap out of the barista, "iced coffee small and the blended caramel medium cool thanks" he knew he was being rude but it wasn't like the lady was being very hospitable back, they never do,

she rushed to make the order hastily and handed it carelessly over to him as he dropped the cash on the counter, "keep the change" he walked over to you as he did he noticed the area near you was so much cooler, he sighed and you guys just chatted for awhile you got along well, and once you finished your drinks you walked back to his place and along the way you got into a joke off contest and you had to say he was a worthy rival, winning by one you never heard before, needless to say you were obviously going again a veteran master and before you knew it you are on his front porch 

"this is my humble abode" then he did the literal laziest knock ever and you jumped when the door was flung open 

"BROTHER! HOW DID IT GO?!?"

Wait a second... you knew this skeleton... 

"Papyrus!?" 

"Y/N??!"

"AHHHHHHH"

 

You both went into a bear hug and he hug-carried you into the house as sans followed you in looking extremely confused "uhhh what am i missing here? did i miss the memo?"

" ME AND Y/N ARE BESTIES! I WENT TO CULINARY SCHOOL WITH HER!"

"Oh my God Papyrus! its been so long! How have you been?"

He let you down while he went on a tangent long enough to be an essay of everything he'd been doing since you dropped out 

While sans looked very uncomfortable by the door still, shoulders tensed up, glowing blue, and sweating 

then you came back into the conversation when Papyrus was looking at you expectantly

"Oh! What was that last part again? I didn't hear sorry!" 

"I SAID WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER LIKE WE USED TO! AND I WILL NOT TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER NYEH HEH HEH!"

 

...

 

what  
"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho 
> 
> What a cliffhanger hebebebeb >w>
> 
> Anyways I wonder what's going on with sans >w>
> 
> Smut next chapter uwu
> 
> Oh look an normal length chapter :D


	7. Authors Note/ Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick update on the state of this story ^^

Hey guys! 

im really sorry to say this but as most of you have probably guessed by now this fic is now on hiatus...kind of and i dont know if or when it will continue...

i hope you guys arent too upset by this, just looking back on it i know some enjoyed it but i find it really cringy and embarrassing and as i started it when i was young and inexperienced it just.... doesn't feel the same yknow? i dont mind some of the latest chapters but definitely the first couple chapters i just jumped into it without thinking of where the plot or story was going with just a bunch of vague plot points 

im taking what ive learned from criticism from this story and applying it to future stories 

Thank you to everyones support and criticism! 

i may be inspired to update once in a blue moon but as it is i dont think i will anytime soon, perhaps a re-write in the future? or maybe i'll push through and just keep updating? 

i think a really big part of it is my updating i feel like because i only update once every million years, slowly everyone is just gonna stop reading, and i do wanna update more and faster its just really hard especially when school starts up and i have to worry about my grades and as well as writing i also do art and commissions and performing arts and i dont have the time which really sucks because i love writing! but it gets really overwhelming...  
(sorry for the tangent)

GOOD NEWS! I am going to be starting up a new story! i dont know how long it'll be but it'll be updating aLOT quicker than i ever did with this one! i just got a laptop and its a lot more easy and comfortable to type on this! owo its going to be called either "Stolen" or "Extinct" but thats all i can say! ~ (as you can see i still suck at naming)

if you guys will be disappointed we wont get to see alot of the stuff from this story (like the kinks and smut and all that jazz you sinners~) it will most likely be in the new story! (yes its still gonna be undertale) i think its gonna be an AU hopping and or sinning / soulmates fic (Fate was also gonna be a soulamte/heat fic soooo) but nothings set in stone! 

Anyways thats all i had to say i could go on but id just be repeating myself and ramble on-- 

Have a great day! Thank you for everything <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm gunna leave it off there so tell me if I should keep going with this story  
> I honestly don't know if my writing is good bad or decent  
> So any constructive criticism or praise on something I did fine at is appreciated
> 
> We're I'm going with this is  
> Next chapter is a little masturbation smut and introducing chapter 3 were we meet sans and then I'll figure it out from there
> 
> I wanna do a 30 chapter thing  
> With more than average smut mixed in (because I really like the original set up that I made )  
> And I REALLY want to write meeting the other undertale crew because I've read other fan fictions and they look SO FLIPPIN FUN to write!  
> Can't wait! - Oh  
> I mean only if even one person likes it I'll continue
> 
> So if you like it so far leave a kudos or comment :)  
> It'll really help me out  
> If you don't like it ignore or tell me why you don't like it so I can fix it if this the same with others :) or if you have a question :)
> 
> I promise other notes won't even be 1/2 this long I just wanted to get all that out of the way before potential chapter 2
> 
> (PS - PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD NAME "it" (aka porn box ( __


End file.
